Stress Habits
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: Senior year is a stressful time, everyone deals differently.  This will be a multi-chapter story, contains chubby!blaine, bottom!blaine and smut, don't like then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Senior year is a stressful time, between those last minute attempts to improve SAT and ACT scores, applying for college and scholarships, the nerve wracking time between submitting applications and finding out if you were accepted, and trying to keep your grades up, Blaine wonders how people make it to graduation without having a nervous breakdown. Everyone deals with it differently; he has seen his classmates pick up nail biting, triple their caffeine intake, suffer from insomnia and nightmares, and lose their appetites. He had thought he would not have any problems keeping up and he always considered himself good at dealing with stressful situations but a month into his senior year, he decided that he never knew what stress was before now. It was either his fifth or sixth all night study session, he can't really remember, but sometime between two and three in the morning, he took a break. He went to the kitchen for a drink and ended up bringing a box of cookies back up to his bedroom with him, just planning to indulge a little, the next thing he knew it was six am and he had just finished his essay and the box of cookies.

He promised himself it was just a onetime thing, he would hit the gym that night and there would be no harm done, but then he remembered that he had a test the next morning and he needed to study. Then three days later, after being assigned a rather large project that would count for half of his grade in AP Government, he found himself leaving the lunch line with two pieces of cake, a muffin, and a cookie on his tray. The following Friday he had a test in AP English and that night during a minor 'what if I didn't pass it' freak out an entire carton of ice cream disappeared. Then the next day while studying at Kurt's house he found himself stunned and very embarrassed when his boyfriend asked him to pass the bag of chips they had opened and Blaine realized it was empty.

"Getting a head start on your freshman fifteen?" Kurt smirked, poking him in the stomach before heading downstairs for another bag.

He tried to substitute the junk food for healthy food, stuffing his face with carrot sticks but an hour later, he had found a bag of salt-water taffy one of the Warblers had given him at the start of the school year and two hours after that his jaw was aching and the bag was empty. It did not help that he spent most of his weekend at the Hummel household where there was always some sort of fresh baked goods and despite Burt's new healthy diet; dessert was still served at every meal. He knew that he was forming unhealthy habits at a rapid pace and he would quickly regret the amount of sweets he was consuming but he was too stressed out to care at the moment.

Three weeks later he finally put a name to his problem when his mother informed him that stress eating wasn't healthy and she had no intention of paying for him a new uniform when he was graduating in the spring, so he had better put a stop to it before he outgrew the one's he had now. He tried, he really did, but then there was half priced Halloween candy and a Thanksgiving feast at the Hummel house and at the start of winter break he realized it wasn't his uniforms he had to worry about, it was his regular clothes. He had not been anywhere, in the last few months, that required him wearing anything other than his uniform or a comfortable pair of sweats but suddenly he was faced with going Christmas shopping with Kurt and his favorite jeans would not button, that was something he could add to his wish list he supposed.

When he did find a pair of jeans that fit he hurriedly threw a shirt and cardigan on and went to find his keys, he stopped though when he caught a glimpse of himself in the entryway mirror, the jeans fit all right but his stomach still pushed over the waistband and was clearly visible under his cardigan. He winced at the sight but left anyways, mentally making a note to purchase a hoodie that might hide the eyesore that was his stomach until the stress eased and he had time to hit the gym again. He was sure that Kurt had noticed his weight by now, but he was not saying anything and Blaine could not decide if he was grateful for that or not. He felt a little bit self-conscious shopping with his boyfriend, his incredibly skinny; fashion forward boyfriend who Blaine was sure must be mentally coming up with some kind of diet to put him on.

They picked through several stores, looking for items for their family and friends and occasionally grabbing items for themselves, Blaine kept waiting for his boyfriend to say something about his weight or his clothes, and when Blaine picked up a dark green hoodie he finally did.

Kurt yanked the garment from his hand, "Sorry, no, my boyfriend is not buying hoodies, if you want new clothes let me pick you out a new cardigan or something."

"Hey, I need a hoodie though", Blaine said trying to reach for the item again but getting his hand slapped away.

"No, you don't, hoodies are for people who want to hide or ignore things", Kurt replied, dragging the shorter boy out of the store. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him but Kurt just returned the expression before leading them back towards the food court, "Now, how about we stop and get a cookie?"

Blaine was thoroughly confused now, "Um, Kurt, in case you haven't noticed, I don't really need a cookie and I kind of did really need the hoodie."

Kurt turned around quickly, nearly causing Blaine to run into him, "No, you really didn't", He whispered, their faces only inches apart, "Now, let's get a cookie."

Something about his boyfriends tone made him think that this was a subject to be brought up another time, when they weren't in the middle of a crowded mall, so he dropped it and followed Kurt up to the cookie counter. As they continued, their shopping Blaine began to notice other changes in the taller boys behavior, his usually shy and reserved boyfriend was being quite grabby, letting his hands linger on Blaine's hips after he had smoothed the wrinkles out of shirt he had tried on. By the end of the trip Blaine did not know what to think anymore, Kurt wasn't reacting how he had thought he would at all, sure Kurt had probably realized before today that his boyfriends eating habits had changed but today Blaine had felt like it was on display for the whole world to see. He had thought that at some point Kurt would have picked out some looser fitting clothes for him to try on or suggest they get salads at lunch but he did just the opposite, handing him skinny jeans and heading for a fast food restaurant.

When they left the mall that evening and began loading shopping bags into their vehicles Blaine was surprised yet again when Kurt pulled him between their cars, out of sight from most prying eyes, and essentially tried to suck out Blaine's tonsils.

"You're leaving tomorrow right?" Kurt asked when he finally pulled back, still keeping his arms firmly locked around the other boys waist.

"Yeah, going to my grandma's house in Maine until the twenty-eighth and then my parents are sending me home and going on to New York for new years", He sighed, feeling Kurt's warm breath against his cheek.

"You're going to be home alone?" Kurt's eyes seemed to light up at that realization.

"For five days", Blaine replied, rolling his eyes, his parents were always gone or at least it felt like that to him.

"Well, we'll have to take advantage of that then", Kurt leaned in for another kiss, his hands squeezing at his boyfriends middle before pulling back, "Call me when you get to Maine." He said, smirking slightly before getting into his car.


	2. Chapter 2

The holiday dragged by at a depressingly slow pace for Blaine, his entire family taking every opportunity they were given to let their displeasure over his choice of college be known and making his weight a prime topic of conversation. His grandma pinching his side when they arrived, announcing that singing and dancing were not great methods of exercise. His mother only adding fuel to the fire when she not so quietly informed him that he did not need any dessert on Christmas Eve; taking his plate and passing it to a younger cousin. Then turning to his aunt to tell her how she could not believe that someone who was planning to major in music was stressing out as much about college as her son was.

He was also subject to questioning about when he was going to get a girlfriend, his parents refusing to accept his sexuality and therefore not telling their families that he already had a boyfriend, his aunt even asking about what happened to that nice girl, Rachel, his mother had told her about. His father then announcing that he was just waiting to get his hands on 'the real deal' when he got to college, causing his uncles to laugh as they talked about how a music school wasn't the best place to pick up girls. He was not a loud to talk about or to Kurt in the house so he spent the entire week text messaging the other boy and sneaking away to call when possible.

Christmas day had been the kicker, he received a membership to World Gym and a new pair of running shoes from his parents and a book on the history of Ivy League schools from one of his uncle's who said he hoped it might help clear his confusion over his college choices. Then while everyone else had dug into the pie, he was pulled aside by his other uncle who wanted to make sure he understood that his acceptance at Yale was only a phone call away. There was no need to throw his life away by studying music, he had said, he could go to business school or law school and still mess around with that 'silly music crap' on the weekends. Overall, it was the longest week of his young life and Blaine had never been so happy to touch down in Ohio than he was on the twenty-eighth, his mood only improving when he found his boyfriend waiting for him when he went to collect his bag.

"I thought you might need a ride", Kurt explained, pulling the other boy into a warm embrace.

"Thank you", Blaine pressed a kiss to his boyfriends cheek, "Please, don't ever let me go back there again", He sighed, clinging to Kurt.

Kurt snickered, "That bad, huh?"

Blaine groaned against his neck in response, still making no move let go of the other boy.

"Well, let's grab you bag and get out of here", He said while untangling Blaine's arms from around him, "We can go back to my house for a little while, there's a ton of leftovers that Carole is counting on you to finish off."

"Can I move in with your family", Blaine murmured, causing Kurt to laugh. "Seriously, mine gave me a gym membership for Christmas and yours saved leftovers for me, they win the award for best family, mine just wins the award for being the most manipulative."

"I really am sorry your holiday sucked", Kurt responded as he located his boyfriends suitcase, "Just think though, I've got five whole days to make it all better now", He winked before heading towards the exit.

The drive back to Kurt's house was relatively quiet, it was still early and both boys were quite tired and just generally relieved that they were together again. Blaine barely made it two feet into the Hummel house before he was being ushered into the kitchen by Carole and pushed into a chair at the table.

"I saved you a piece of pie, sweetie", She said as she retrieved a fork and plate, "I'd let you wait to eat it but Finn has been lusting after it and I'm afraid it might disappear soon." She smiled as she sat a large slice of pecan pie down in front of him.

After the way his family had acted over the last week he really did not think he needed to be eating pie but he didn't want to be rude either and it was his favorite. He wondered briefly how she even knew what his favorite pie was but he figured his boyfriend had tipped her off so he just smiled appreciatively before digging in. He had to suppress a moan as he ate and honestly thought that he would be jealous of Kurt for having such amazing parents if they were not so amazing to him as well, it really did feel like he was more welcome at Kurt's house than at his own most of the time. Blaine ate in silence, feeling even sleepier after finishing his food and blinked tiredly at his boyfriend who was staring at him with an amused expression on his face.

"I think someone looks ready for a nap", Carole said as she came back to take his plate.

"I'm pretty sure we're both ready for one", Kurt said as he stood, pulling Blaine up with him.

"Thank you for the pie, Carole", Blaine yawned as he allowed himself to be led upstairs.

Burt was sitting in the living room when they passed through; he waved and said, "Keep the door open."

Both boys nodded in recognition and headed towards Kurt's room, kicking their shoes off as they entered, Blaine flopping down face first onto the bed and Kurt laughing as he crawled on after him.

Kurt shoved at his boyfriend's shoulders, trying to get him to roll onto his side, "Come on, and cuddle with me."

Blaine groaned in response before finally turning on his side, "I don't want to cuddle", He pouted, after spending a week with his family he felt rather disgusted with himself and truthfully did not want Kurt touching him for fear of him being disgusted as well.

"Liar, you always want to cuddle, you are a freaking cuddle monster", Kurt replied while trying to scoot closer to the other boy.

"Am not", He knew it was a childish response but he was tired and could not really bring himself to care.

"Are too", Kurt said, finally managing to snuggle up close to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing, "You want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Just my family", Blaine replied, laying tense in the taller boys hold.

Kurt sighed, "I don't think it is just your family, if it was just your family you wouldn't be shying away from me right now."

"They just kind of picked at me all last week", He whispered finally, "About my weight."

Kurt pulled back slightly, frowning down at his boyfriend, "What is wrong with your weight?" He asked, giving his hip another squeeze.

'In case you haven't noticed, I've gained some, I told you I got a gym membership for Christmas, they don't exactly think highly of fat people", He mumbled.

Kurt pinched his side hard at that, "You are not fat, Blaine. You are nowhere near being fat, you've put on a little weight, it's not a bad thing", He finished softly, stroking his hand up Blaine's side.

"They seem to think it is", He frowned.

"Well I don't, whose opinion means more to you, theirs or mine?" Kurt asked.

"Yours, of course", Blaine said quietly.

"Then shut up and cuddle with me already", Kurt yawned, tightening his arms around the other boy and hauling him closer.

Blaine finally allowed himself to relax, curling into his boyfriend and just enjoying being back home with him, he might have only been gone a week but to a teenager in love, a week could feel like a year. Kurt on the other hand, was formulating a plan to show the shorter boy just how not bad of a thing his weight was, it wasn't that he didn't mind that his boyfriend had put on a little weight, he liked that his boyfriend had put on a little weight and it was time to show him that. When he finally drifted to sleep, long after his boyfriends breathing had evened out, Kurt had what he thought was a brilliant plan set in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt only managed a couple hours of sleep before he was woke by the sound of the entire Mckinley football team taking over their house, he groaned into his pillow and mentally cursed himself for forgetting Finn's plans for an after Christmas video game marathon.

He looked over to find that Blaine was still sleeping and decided to put his plan into action right away, gently kissing across his boyfriends jaw until his eyes fluttered open. "I think we should probably head out of here, unless you want to spend the afternoon cooped up here with a bunch of sweaty jocks", Kurt said once he pulled back.

Blaine nodded in agreement and they both sleepily stumbled out of bed, righting their clothes and searching out their shoes before heading downstairs, stopping briefly to let Burt and Carole know they were leaving then quietly making their exit. The football jock's attitude towards Kurt had significantly changed since his return to Mckinley but that did not mean he wanted to spend an afternoon cramped up in the same house as all of them. Blaine did not even think to ask where they were going, as he got in the car and slumped sleepily against the window, watching the trees flash by, only realizing once they were on the highway that they were heading toward his house.

Kurt peered at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye; he looked absolutely adorable with his hair slightly messy and his tummy poking out over his jeans, his thoughts landing in the gutter then, thinking about how he couldn't wait to get the other boy out of them. That would have to wait though, he had a point he wanted to make first. They drove in comfortable silence, and Kurt was almost sure that Blaine had fallen back to asleep until the other boy sat up to undo his seat belt when they turned down his street.

"I thought that after the crappy week you had we could take advantage of the privacy here for a little while", Kurt spoke as they pulled into the driveway and made their way up to the house, "And maybe, I could make you feel a little better." He whispered once they were through the door, turning around to pin the shorter boy against it and kissing him slowly.

Blaine tensed for a moment before responding to the kiss, parting his lips in a moan as he felt Kurt's teeth tug lightly at his bottom lip demanding entrance. It felt like forever since they had been alone like this, away from the prying eyes of their friends and families, so they took their time, enjoying the privacy and lack of time limit. Their tongues tangled and moved together lazily, neither boy caring about being in total control, only about tasting one another. After a while, Blaine felt his boyfriend tugging him forward and he followed blindly up the stairs, pausing frequently to make sure that they kept their balance and their mouths attached, only pulling back from the kiss when they stopped abruptly a few feet short of his bed.

"I want to show you something", Kurt panted in his ear as he turned Blaine in his arms, "I want to show you everything that I love about you," He whispered as he positioned them in front of the full-length mirror that was hanging on his closet door. Kurt pressed a kiss to his neck, nuzzling the sensitive skin there, as his fingers trailed down his sides to play with the hem of the shorter boy's shirt.

Blaine went rigid in his arms as he stared at his reflection before his gaze slipped up to look at his boyfriend; Kurt was staring at him with lust-filled eyes as his fingers finally slipped under his shirt, prodding gently at the soft flesh there before coming to rest on his hips.

"Now, I am going to talk, and you are going to listen", Kurt whispered, "And if you interrupt me at any point I will not hesitate to use your favorite scarf as a gag", He smirked, eyeing the garment that was draped over his boyfriends desk chair, "Understood?"

Blaine's eyes widened slightly but he nodded his head, "Good", Kurt murmured, "We'll start simple, I love your curls", He said as he nuzzled the hair on his neck, "Especially when they are like this, not overdone with gel but not frizzy either." Kurt pressed a kiss just behind his ear before working his way over, "I love your jaw, and I love your stubble even if it does give me stubble burn when we make out."

Kurt grinned against the skin before pressing an open-mouthed kiss there and then meeting Blaine's gaze in the mirror again, "I love your eyes, I could get lost in them for hours, day's even if given the chance", He sighed and added, "I even love your crazy eyebrows."

He laughed lightly at the incredulous look his boyfriend was giving him, "I love, love, love your lips", He said, turning Blaine's head so he could capture them in a kiss, "They're nice and pouty but not so full that they look like you get collagen injections", He whispered once he pulled back.

"I love your neck", He stated as moved back down, "And I love the noises you make when I suck right here even more", He said softly before latching onto his pulse point, drinking in the soft sighs and moans his ministrations were rewarded with.

His hands moved, taking Blaine's in his own, "I love your arms, I feel safe when I'm in them", He murmured, nuzzling the red mark he had just sucked into his boyfriends skin, "And I love your hands, they're rough and calloused but still so gentle when they're holding mine."

He smiled at Blaine's reflection in the mirror before pressing a kiss to his clothed shoulder, gently untangling their hands before moving back slightly and tugging at the hem of Blaine's shirt. Once the item was discarded, he moved in close again, tucking his chin over the shorter boy's shoulder and just starting for a moment.

"I love your chest hair", He smiled, slipping a hand up to play with the coarse hair, "There isn't an insane amount of it or anything, there is just enough." He trailed off as his hand slipped over to tease a nipple, "I love these too, so sensitive", He murmured as he watched his boyfriend's head fall back against his shoulder, biting his lip to contain a groan, "I love watching you fall apart like this."

Once Kurt was content with his work there, he moved over to show the same attention to the other nub, just taking in the sight before him for a little while. His eye's drifting down to where Blaine's erection was straining against his jeans and suppressing a moan of his own at the arousal he felt building from the sight and the whimpers Blaine was letting out.

Satisfied with his boyfriends reaction, Kurt moved his hand lower, pressing into the soft flesh of Blaine's middle, "I love your stomach", He stated, making sure he had the shorter boy's attention before continuing, "I love it because it means you're comfortable with me, you don't feel like you have to run off to the gym and impress me." He kneaded his fingers into the padding there, watching as the flesh dipped under the weight of his fingers, "Perfectly sculpted abs do nothing for me, this is perfection to me, not really chubby but not bone thin either", He whispered, "You are so far from being even remotely fat, don't you ever think otherwise." He stroked his fingers over the skin for a few more moments, wanting to make sure he got his point across.

"I love your hips", He continued, slipping his hands downward to squeeze them gently, "You don't have love handles but they aren't all sharp angles either and that makes cuddling and _other_ things so much nicer." Kurt took a shaky breath before moving downward again, cupping his boyfriends clothed erection, "I love your dick", He moaned, feeling Blaine's hips jerk forward against the pressure. "I love how it feels inside me, I love how it feels in my hand when I jerk you off, and I love how it feels in my mouth when I blow you", He spoke slowly, his voice low and rough with want. "I love your legs and how it feels when they are wrapped around me while I fuck you", He bucked his hips against Blaine to emphasize his point, "And I love being inside you, so hot and so tight and just everywhere."

Both boys were breathing heavily as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, drawing him away from the mirror and guiding him down on to the bed before straddling his thighs, "I love you, I love every little thing about you", He whispered before capturing Blaine's mouth in a heated kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt's arms wound around his boyfriend's waist, rubbing wide circles against the smooth skin, as they continued to kiss, grazing his teeth across the shorter boy's bottom lip before licking his way into Blaine's mouth, grinding down as he did so and moaning as their erection's pressed together.

"I want to take care of you", Kurt whispered as he pulled back slightly, rocking his hips downward at a slow, rhythmic pace, "Show you just how much I love you."

Blaine whimpered and slowly nodded head, not trusting his voice enough to speak, allowing Kurt to tug him upwards, popping the button on his jeans and pulling them as well as his briefs down, his fingers stopping to trace the red indention marks left by the clothing. Once Blaine had stepped out of the pool of clothing at his feet, he reached for Kurt's shirt, only to have his hand slapped away.

"I'm taking care of you, remember?" Kurt smirked before pushing his boyfriend backwards onto the bed and then pulling his shirt off while the other boy watched. He made quick work of his jeans and underwear before moving to dig through his boyfriend's nightstand, returning seconds later with a condom and lube.

Crawling up the bed Kurt dropped a kiss to his boyfriend's calf before moving his way up to Blaine's thigh, then pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his hip, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh before moving to kiss across his belly, purposely avoiding the other boy's erection.

"Quit t-teasing", Blaine gasped out, his eye's rolling back into his head, hips jerking wildly when Kurt moved suddenly, licking at the pre-come that had gathered at the head of his cock.

Kurt continued to give teasing licks while he spread his boyfriends thighs and slicked a finger up, slipping it down to tease at his boyfriend's hole as well, circling the entrance but not breaching it. He took a few moments to enjoy the breathy whines and whimpers his boyfriend was letting out before finally pressing into him, crooking it slightly before moving it in a wide circle. He pulled away from Blaine's cock as he began stretching him, watching the way his body moved in response; his hips stuttering in an attempt thrust down onto his finger, the way his chest and tummy moved with every gasp, his breath hitching as Kurt found his prostate. Kurt quickly inserted another finger, giving him a second to adjust before scissoring his fingers then seeking out that bundle of nerves again, keeping his pressure light as he stroked against it.

Blaine was writhing, gasping and moaning while wondering if a person could pass out from over stimulation when Kurt abruptly removed his fingers, he was about to whine when his boyfriend attacked his lips again. He was so lost in the foggy haze of lust that he did not notice when Kurt hitched his hips up and pulled Blaine's legs around him, only becoming aware of anything other than the lips on his and the ache in his groin when he felt his boyfriend at his entrance. He felt pain mingle with pleasure as Kurt pushed past the ring of muscles there but the burn quickly disappeared and was replaced with an intense feeling of fullness as Kurt buried himself to the hilt.

"So tight", Kurt moaned as he buried his face in Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine rarely ever bottomed and Kurt was intent on savoring every moment he spent sheathed in his tight heat.

"Move, need you to move", Blaine whimpered after a few moments.

Kurt did as he was told and began building a slow and steady pace, pulling almost all of the way out before thrusting back in, using a hand to brace himself against Blaine's hip, squeezing the padding there. Blaine pulled the taller boy's lips back to his as their bodies shifted together, tangling their tongues and drinking in each other's moans. For a while, the only sound was the harsh pants of their breath and the lewd sound of flesh slapping together as they moved. As Kurt felt his orgasm building he changed is angle, aiming to hit Blaine's prostate and was rewarded a moment later when he felt his boyfriend spasm around him.

"I'm not going to l-last much l-longer", Blaine panted, his vision blurring as Kurt pounded against his prostate.

Kurt sped up his thrusts, feeling his climax inching closer as Blaine clenched around him, he slide a hand between them, encircling his boyfriends cock and pumping him in time with his movements. Moments later Blaine came with a shudder and a shout, hot ropes of come covering his stomach and his boyfriend's hand as his muscles bore down around Kurt bringing the other boy to the edge. Kurt's movements became erratic as he toppled over the edge soon after, collapsing onto Blaine in a sweaty heap.

"I love you", Blaine whispered as Kurt pulled out, curling up next to the shorter boy, "So much."

"I love you too", Kurt murmured, kissing his boyfriends temple, "No matter what, you're family can say or think whatever they want but I love you and a little extra weight isn't going to change that. If anything it just makes me love you more."

Kurt knew that one afternoon would not erase all of the hurtful things that had been said by Blaine's family but he silently promised himself that he would always be there to make things better for him. They stayed there for a while, cuddling through their post orgasm haze, to blissed out to care that they were sticky and sweaty. When they finally did move, hours later, it was only to shower, crawling back into bed directly afterwards, Kurt sending a text to let his dad know he wouldn't be home before slipping off sleep.

They spent the rest of their break eating leftovers at Kurt's house and shopping after Christmas sales, and so what if the clothes Blaine bought where a size bigger? When school started back that January Blaine found that the stress seemed more manageable, even if the workload was still just as grueling, knowing that whether he gained a couple of pounds or not didn't matter to the person he cared for most made all the difference. His parent's opinions did not change but knowing that in less than six months he would not have to listen to them on a daily basis was comforting. In the end, all that really mattered to him was that he had Kurt.


End file.
